(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device to reduce the possibility of inflammation of the muscles and tendons in the vicinity of the elbow, and also to increase the strength of a normal grip.
When handles of sports equipment such as tennis rackets, squash rackets, paddle ball rackets, etc. are gripped tightly, or when handles of tools such as screwdrivers, hammers, pliers, sledges, etc. are gripped tightly, the normal tendency is to use all of the fingers of the hand on one side of the handle, with the thumb on the other side, and then to squeeze the handle to maintain a tight grip. This gripping or squeezing action places a stress on some of the tendons and muscles leading from the fingers to the elbow, and the resulting stress or overstress leads to inflammation and/or pain of muscles and/or tendons in the vicinity of the elbow. A common term for the resulting painful area in the vicinity of the elbow is "tennis elbow".
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various arm and elbow braces have been recommended and sold to treat or prevent "tennis elbow". These braces are usually in the form of an elastic bandage material that is either wound around the affected area of the wearer or is designed as an elastic cylindrical sleeve to fit over the area. While such braces may be successful in reducing pain of a wearer who has "tennis elbow", their success in preventing the inflammation has been extremely low.